koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Technique
Technique (技) is a character type introduced in the Warriors Orochi series. Characters in this category are represented by the color yellow. Charge attacks inflict critical hits onto any airborne targets with this type, either during a juggle or from a grounded knockdown/launch. If a player's team possess two or more Technique characters, the final Musou in a Musou chain will automatically activate the Absorb skill. Technique characters incorporate their Type Action into one of their charge attacks for an Enhanced Strike ("Extra Charge Attack" in the Japanese scripts; i.e. , , R1). All Enhanced Strikes (abbreviated as "C#-EX") have faster animations than standard Charge Attacks, but usually have no extra properties outside of that. Some serve as the character's standard Type Action special (often abbreviated as "C#-EX-SP"). If characters in this type are being hit, they can also perform an invincible "Extra Counter" (tap R1 while being hit). This works even on a trip or tumble-over hit state before the character touches the ground, otherwise, this attack cannot be activated during a knockback or launch. Both Type Actions however, require Musou which may hamper their performance when cornered in crowds. In the sequel, a number of Enhanced Strikes, both special attack and non-special attack versions, gain more extra properties than in the previous installment, especially extra elemental activation; from there, Technique type characters via their C1-EX and C2-EX attacks are the only ones that can activate elements while most non-enhanced variations cannot. However, as a trade-off, most Technique type characters' Type Actions have around double the original Musou cost from the previous game. Warriors Orochi 3 removes its previous Type Actions with limiting them to a single R1 Type Action, and granting them an invincible sidestep strafe in any direction akin to Samurai Warriors 3 (press while guard/shift-moving; known simply as the "Step" in Asian scripts) which has users become temporarily invincible upon execution and like it implies, they will continue facing their initial orientation when executed. However, not only can it now be done in a forward direction, but unlike a typical sidestep instant dashing attacks can be performed from them, but this change greatly limits their general offensive power (causing them to focus more on being defensive instead). Critical hits now can only occur on all charge attacks (including EX attacks) on airborne hits and no longer from any grounded hits, and now mainly occurs by chance. In Ultimate a new mechanic allows Technique characters to use the "Evasion Step" mechanic to also sidestep by pressing while being attacked. There is also the Heavenly Sash item in the said game, which can allow charge attacks while grounded to be cancelled into a step (even for grounded moves that bring the user into the air). This allows Technique-types with solid dash attacks to have much better offense and safety in general. Characters The characters listed below belong to this type. *Liu Bei *Zhao Yun *Zhuge Liang *Huang Zhong *Yue Ying *Dian Wei *Xu Huang *Cao Ren *Zhou Yu *Lu Xun *Da Qiao *Zhang Jiao *Yuan Shao *Diao Chan *Cao Pi *Yukimura Sanada *Nobunaga Oda *Oichi *Okuni *Shingen Takeda *Magoichi Saika *Hanzō Hattori *Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Kanetsugu Naoe *Musashi Miyamoto *Motochika Chosokabe *Kojiro Sasaki *Da Ji *Taigong Wang *Yoshitsune Minamoto Warriors Orochi 3 The characters listed below belong to this type. It will only list the new character affiliations. *Guan Yu *Guan Ping *Guan Suo *Jiang Wei *Cao Cao *Zhang Liao *Zhenji *Sun Ce *Ling Tong *Lianshi *Sun Shangxiang *Xiaoqiao *Sima Yi *Sima Shi *Zhuge Dan *Zhong Hui *Guo Huai *Zuo Ci *Yoshimoto Imagawa *Mitsunari Ishida *Mitsuhide Akechi *Masamune Date *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Ujiyasu Hōjō *Goemon Ishikawa *Katsuie Shibata *Kanbei Kuroda *Ginchiyo Tachibana *Ina *Nene *Fu Xi *Nemea *Benkei *Himiko *Kaguya *Momiji *Sophitia Alexandra *Kiyomori Taira Category:Gameplay